At Random
by axomyrhcal13
Summary: A compilation of TeFu random drabbles from my sound tripping.
1. Batch One

**Disclaimer:** I can't force myself to own them, let alone declare that I do. Even the songs that are presented here are merely just for my entertainment. I have no right.

**A/N: **My first drabble fic! I want to write something and I came across with this idea as I was scouring the internet, and I wanted to listen to music. I wanted to share what I've typed as each song played on random. I do hope it makes sense, and I hope you guys would leave a word afterwards!

* * *

**At Random**

_**TezukaFuji drabbles**_

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

**Lucky**

_**Jason Mraz and Colbie Caliet**_

Fuji always asked himself why he fell in love with Tezuka. He was everything he can't be, everything he'd been dreaming to be, he's the ideal person, the quintessence, perfect.

He hadn't even given a single thought that Tezuka would feel the same way.

That he'd be accepted.

That he'd be loved.

All he knew that Tezuka never considered whatever status or reputation he has, all they knew they were in love.

And Fuji knew he was lucky.

* * *

**Fight to the End**

_**Ryoma Echizen**_

They both knew that they are popular. Every word about them is full of praises, admiration and squeals. They are both well loved in school, in the courts, among their friends, and among their families.

Rivalry is one of the views of the people around them. Since they are both prodigious in what they do, they are expected to fight until one emerges the victorious.

One afternoon, when Fuji was mulling over this fact, he went over the captain and said with his trademark smile. "Tezuka, let's fight to the end, alright?"

Understanding what Fuji meant, Tezuka nodded.

* * *

**Do Your Best**

_**Tenimyu Cast**_

Tezuka always urges Fuji to be serious in whatever he do, especially in his tennis, since he can't bear seeing the carefree way Fuji always seemed to show the helpless opponent he face on the court.,

When one particular match happened, Tezuka beckoned Fuji to him.

"Yudan sezu ni ikou again, Tezuka?" Fuji said, grinning with knowing eyes.

Tezuka stared at him and said, "Do your best."

And Fuji became serious for the first time in his match.

* * *

**Drive**

_**Incubus**_

Fuji fears he may never wake up again in the morning. Tezuka laughed at him when he said this, but almost regretted it when Fuji refused to talk to him throughout the day.

Fuji didn't know that Tezuka never left his side at night at the fear of losing him. And when one night he woke up from one of his nightmares, it was Tezuka's arms, and his reassuring voice that made him realize…that there's nothing to fear. Tezuka's always there.

* * *

**Onara Taisou**

_**Ueno Juri**_

Poot!

A sound close to a fart sounded when Tezuka sat down on his cushioned chair. Fuji, who was sitting on the floor, laughed until he was rolling on the floor.

"You farted!" He said, tears on his eyes, guffawing hard.

"I did not!" Tezuka said, frowning and a bit embarrassed. He knew he didn't fart…but…that sound…

Fuji shrieked with laughter as he watched Tezuka strode away furiously from the room looking mortified, with his cheeks blushing.

Fuji knew that fart bag he brought would be handy sometimes.

* * *

**Blue**

_**Tezuka Kunimitsu**_

Tezuka always admired Fuji's eyes.

The color of blue that he loved that reminded him of the sky he hopes to soar, the sea he hopes to swim and the uniform that he wore when he's playing tennis.

He's always entranced to it, the depth of those pools of blue enough for him to drown in.

It was those eyes that swam in tears, close to the seas, when he confessed his love.

Now until the end of time, it was blue.

Fuji's blue eyes he would forever want to drown in.

* * *

**Eyes on Me**

_**Angela Aki**_

Fuji always loved it when Tezuka watches him. The feeling that he was the only one his eyes would always look at, it made him want Tezuka would do so forever.

It made him hard to concentrate at practice sometimes, because when Tezuka's gaze was on his, he can hardly do anything but stare too. He loved the strong yet gentle gaze Tezuka would only reserve for him.

He knew his eyes would always belong to him. He would forever cast his eyes to Tezuka, and Tezuka alone.

Just like Tezuka would only look at him and him alone.

* * *

**I'm Yours**

_**Jason Mraz**_

It is rare to see Tezuka jealous. And when the circumstances made him jealous, Fuji would always watch him, fascinated.

Tezuka would frown heavily, a dark aura would cast upon him, he would shout at somebody nearby and tell him to run his laps, he would glare at everyone, he would be so grouchy, and people would avoid him.

When one practice Saeki came and talked to Fuji, and Fuji whispered to his friend to flirt at him and watched Tezuka cast glares at his friend, he knew Tezuka was boiling in jealousy.

It's no surprise when he was grabbed by a furious Tezuka and locked on the empty clubroom and kissed him possessively.

"Tezuka…I'm yours." Fuji said with a smile, panting slightly, after he was kissed. "And yours alone."

And Tezuka calmed down immediately.

* * *

**Anthem of our Dying Day**

_**Story of the Year**_

Sometimes, Tezuka felt his lover was being a little rebellious. He would sulk in his corner, ignoring him, and would listen to loud, rock music on his iPod. He knew Fuji had tendencies to change what he likes, but he never anticipated him acting like a little rebellious punk.

So when Tezuka wrenched the ear phones from him, Fuji looked at him haughtily.

"What are doing?"

"I don't like you being all rebellious, Fuji. It doesn't suit you."

Fuji stood and wrapped his arms around him.

"Fine, if you say so, Kunimitsu."

* * *

**This Side**

_**Nickel Creek**_

They both knew that ever since they've confessed their love to each other, the problem of the wrongness of their relationship would be their greatest hindrance.

Fuji couldn't tell his father and mother about it, even when his sister and brother knew about them.

Tezuka couldn't tell his traditional family about it, as he was expected to have a family.

It was this side of the relationship that they feared because they might not be accepted by the family they treasure, but they knew that this was the side that made them stronger to fight their love for one another.

* * *

**Little Sky**

_**Kentaro Fukushi**_

The rooftop was the favorite hang-out place of Tezuka since no one comes there. Fuji knew that his captain tends to spend his time there, contemplating, resting his mind from the day's hard work.

So when they were in college, Tezuka lost his little piece of comfort and Fuji decided to buy a painting of the sky that cost him a lot, but knew Tezuka would love and place it at their apartment.

When Tezuka laid his eyes on it, he gaped at Fuji.

"But that's expensive."

"Don't complain. It's our own little sky. You'll be busy, and you won't have a rooftop to dwell on remember?"

And Tezuka always knew Fuji will forever be with him in their own little sky.

* * *

**The Best I've Ever Had**

_**Vertical Horizon**_

Fuji knew he already has everything a person could ask for. He has the looks people desperately wants to have, he has the brains that many want to claim they also had, he has talents that many envied, he has a life many would gladly live when he asks them to replace him.

Everything, he knew. But when had _everything_ became so empty to him? He felt lacking. Something was missing.

When he laid eyes on Tezuka that fateful day under the sakura tree, he knew he was the one he was looking for. The one who will finally complete his everything.

And he was not wrong.

Tezuka is the best he ever could have.

* * *

**Fifteen**

_**Taylor Swift**_

At thirteen, Tezuka met Fuji. Intrigued he was to Fuji's difference and uniqueness, he hadn't put much thought on it. But they became friends and he discovered Fuji's a very reliable friend.

At fourteen, Tezuka and Fuji became classmates. Closer than before, they became a sight the students always see, always at each other. It was then Tezuka felt that something is stirring inside him; something he felt to the tensai is beginning to stir.

At fifteen, it was then Tezuka confessed. It was then he knew he was in love with his friend. It was at fifteen he experienced all the firsts he had.

It was at fifteen that their story became and unraveled.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading; I do hope you like it. There might be another batch of drabbles coming, since I'm enjoying this way too much even when my fingers and mind ache for rushing. Ah, well, I have to write another chapter for Lapse of Oblivion…some inspiration please~ Do leave a review after.


	2. Batch Two

**Disclaimer: **Permit me to dream, permit me to delude. Since I'll never lay a finger, a hair to these characters lest I decide to own them and end up in the gutter, bleeding like mad. (I'm enjoying this disclaimer thing so much XD)

**A/N: **Here's another batch of songs from my leisure music appreciation time. For everyone who reviewed, my sincerest thanks to you guys, to those planning to review, oh please do. I have a weird taste in music, it's so random…just see for yourself a glimpse of what my player has. Enjoy!

* * *

**At Random**

**_TezukaFuji Drabbles_**

By Lachrymosa13blue

* * *

**Sakurairo**

_**Angela Aki**_

Fuji loved looking at cherry blossom trees. He told Tezuka about this, about how he and his family would spend some time under the fully bloomed tree at a spring morning.

The sakura tree shortly, became the symbol of their love. It was underneath a blooming one that they confessed their love.

It was under the sakura tree that Fuji would drag him, despite their busy lifestyle.

It was under the sakura tree that Fuji would go after an argument, and there would they make up.

It was under that same tree that Fuji let him go after Tezuka's family found out about them.

It was under that same tree that Tezuka dropped down on his knees to ask Fuji to allow him to return to his side.

It was always the sakura tree…the petals that fell heartbreakingly beautiful.

Until the very end…it was under the sakura tree, that they shared their last moments together.

* * *

**Ocean Avenue**

_**Yellowcard**_

One summer, Fuji called Tezuka to visit him. When the bewildered captain came rushing to his friend's house, he was surprised as Fuji dragged him with a huge backpack on his back and took him somewhere.

After about an hour and a half on the train in their mysterious destination, Tezuka realized they where headed to the beach.

The calm of the afternoon haze and the enchanting sounds of the sea became the best afternoon of his life.

And more than that, it was maybe because Fuji was there beside him in that wonder.

* * *

**We're all alone**

_**Angela Aki**_

"Tezuka, I love you."

It was nearing dusk, the sun sinking low on the clouds. They were in their balcony, arms wrapped around it each other, barely hanging as they knew everything are about to end, ending at last.

"This is probably the last sunset we'll share together, ne Tezuka?" His soft trembling voice tried to keep a happy note as tears fell from his eyes. "Remember how we used to share this with our friends?" He stared at the old captain, trying to coax a smile from the still face.

"We're alone at last, Tezuka. All alone."

He knew it was the end. He couldn't hear the heartbeat from Tezuka's chest anymore. He wrapped his frail arms around his lover and waited until his own heartbeat to cease.

"I love you Tezuka."

* * *

**Stars**

_**Switchfoot**_

Fuji never realized that Tezuka loved gazing at the stars. When one time he went over Tezuka's house one time, he discovered Tezuka's little secret.

When Tezuka said he'll go to Germany, he knew it was not in his power to stop Tezuka from going. Blocking out the pain has been easy enough, and the words Tezuka told him is enough to cure the misery he felt.

"Just look at the stars, Fuji, and you won't feel like I'm gone."

True, Tezuka was the star, brighter than any of the stars he now loves to gaze at night.

* * *

**I Wish You Were Here**

_**Incubus**_

When Tezuka arrived at Germany, he felt suddenly lost. The idea of rehabilitation fueled his desire to carry on despite the sense of loneliness that washed over him. He focused his attention solely on recovery, but he could still feel the weight of loneliness on his heart.

He can't deny what the reason behind his loneliness. He missed him terribly that his senses that got used to that person's presence seemed pronounced even when he's far.

He wished Fuji was there with him. It was lonely, oh so lonely without that special person by his side.

* * *

**Broken**

_**Secondhand Serenade**_

He knew he had no control of the situation.

He knew that even if he felt strongly in love with that person, he knew the ways of nature won't always bend to his will.

So when he saw the repulsion behind those brown eyes, he knew it was enough.

Enough to leave him broken and shattered beyond repair.

* * *

**Four Seasons- Summer**

_**Vivaldi**_

"It's blazing today, isn't it Tezuka?"

The stoic man nodded and kept his eyes fixed on his book. It was one of Japan's hottest days again, and in the apartment, despite the feeble, old air condition working to its limit, the heat was still seeping in all corners.

"Ah, Tezuka, could you bear all of this? It's too hot! Hey, want some cold drink?" From the corner of his eyes he could see Fuji marching to the kitchen, looking terribly affected by the heat. Tezuka snapped his eyes immediately back to the book he was reading.

He felt something cold on his arm and grabbed the drink that Fuji offered without casting a gaze on him.

"So hot, I can't take it anymore." Fuji sat across Tezuka, fanning himself vigorously, legs crossed.

Despite his futile attempt, Tezuka could still see Fuji around his periphery. With a loud snap, he closed the book he was clutching and stormed off back to his room.

If only Fuji would wear something decent enough and not those flimsy little shorts alone, he would definitely still stand the heat.

* * *

**Oogesa ni 'Aishiteru'**

_**Angela Aki**_

Since Tezuka wanted nobody to know about their relationship for now, Fuji obeyed like a child ordered by a strict parent. But Fuji was bursting with want to proclaim the world that they were together, that they were in love!

When one day people from Hyotei came with Atobe flaunting in front, Fuji couldn't resist showing them that Tezuka belonged to him.

The diva raised his eyebrows seeing the affection Fuji was pouring to Tezuka and how his insight never missed Tezuka's hidden gentleness to the tensai. He smirked to himself and knew instantly what was happening.

Later Tezuka asked Fuji, "Why did you do that? You know Atobe can see through anything. He was hinting that he knew about us."

"What's wrong with that? I want to brag to the world that I love you!"

Tezuka chose not to retort this time, as he bent down and claimed his lover's lips.

* * *

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

_**Good Charlotte**_

Tennis tournaments racked Tezuka with a lot of money and fame.

But he never wanted any of it, nor does he need it.

He always hated how trivial the lives of the typical rich and famous do; he wouldn't want to end up as one. So he didn't pay attention to what he have and can do.

There's more to life than that.

Besides, he already has Fuji by his side.

Riches and fame won't be needed and necessary as long as had Fuji.

And that's point enough.

* * *

**Emotionless**

_**Good Charlotte**_

He was always known as the emotionless one.

He hadn't denied that part. Yet Fuji knew there's more to it than what they see. He knew Tezuka is anything but emotionless.

It was proven when he saw the myriad of emotions on his face the day the captain confessed to him. If he was emotionless, he wouldn't feel the staggering love Tezuka felt for him.

It was proven when jealousy sparked and arguments heated between them. If he was emotionless, then he'd never crack the way he did.

It was proven that he was filled with emotion because Fuji knew. Fuji saw. Fuji felt. All of it.

* * *

**I Can Wait Forever**

_**Simple Plan**_

When Fuji chose to let go of Tezuka when things got out of hand between them, he anticipated that Tezuka would still come back.

He knew of the pain that he gave Tezuka upon that decision. But he waited for him to come back, knowing that Tezuka would still love him, and would forget the mistake of letting go.

Waiting for so long, he kept on deluding that Tezuka would come back. He kept thinking he was there, taking his time, no matter how much that time took toll on both of them.

Fuji knew he can still wait.

He can still wait even if forever would be unlikely to come.

"I can wait forever, Tezuka, so come back to me…please."

Forever…

* * *

**I'm Alive!**

_**Becca**_

Every second of one's life is meant not to be spoiled. Fuji knew that, that's why every moment he spent with Tezuka, he would make the most of it.

It's not for too long would they trudge on with their life. Endings are always affixed with beginnings and sooner or later, life will end.

So waste no time, that's what Fuji believed. And together with Tezuka, they spent every glorious waking hour together in bliss.

* * *

**A/N:** I do hope you guys didn't find it all…o.O…I might conjure up another batch…I have my untouched CDs waiting to be drabbled…and some more randomness in my cluttered player. I even wrote something from a classical, from Vivaldi~ Since they are lengthy, I might write a longer drabble for classical…LoL. Maybe I'll update Lapse of Oblivion anytime next week or next Saturday...I'm busy watching Kuroshitsuji and I'm all dried up with inspiration...XD Saa, reviews are well loved and well encouraged~


End file.
